In general, hazardous materials are put in IBCs (intermediate bulk container), loaded in a container system, and then transported to destinations. Such a container system is formed in a container shape having an internal loading space and is carried on transportation vehicles or is integrally formed on the rear part of transportation vehicles.
In various hazardous materials, the hazardous materials that have to be maintained under specific temperature, such as organic peroxides, are loaded in container systems without contact with air by IBCs, and separate cooling units are provided in the container systems to maintain the organic peroxides at predetermined temperatures by continuously supplying cold air.
Organic peroxides, which are dangerous substances having flammable, water-reactive, spontaneous combustible, and self-heating properties, should be maintained under −20° C. as they explode when the temperature increases. Accordingly, it is very important to maintain temperature and it is required to maintain the temperature at a predetermined level when transporting organic peroxides on a transportation vehicle to other places.
A common transportation vehicle for transporting organic peroxides is shown in FIG. 1. The common transportation vehicle for transporting hazardous materials has a pair of main doors 2 that open in opposite directions at the rear end of a container system 1, and in some cases, it has a small sub-door 3 on a side.
Since this type of container system 1 has only the main doors 2 and the sub-door 3 for closing the loading space to prevent a loss of cold air, it is highly effective in keeping cold air, but it is impossible to load large cargoes and even small cargoes should be sequentially loaded from the front to the rear. Accordingly, it takes very long time to load cargoes and it is difficult to secure a visual field.
Further, it is impossible to selectively unload the cargoes at the front part and it is required to unload all the cargoes at the rear part in order to unload the cargoes at the front part, so working time is increased and a large amount of cold air is lost. Further, organic peroxides are exposed to the outside, the temperature increases, and the possibility of explosion increases.
In order to solve this problem, a “Refrigerated wing body transportation vehicle (Korean Patent No. 10-0815622)” has been disclosed in the related art.
The conventional refrigerated wing body transportation vehicle has a packing part capable of maintaining a seal at the joints of each gate and wings and insulating the outer sides as a freezer transportation vehicle, thus capable of carrying various items of freight.
However, according to the refrigerated wing body transportation vehicle, when gull wing doors are opened to unload cargoes, cold air uniformly filled in the entire loading space rapidly flows outside, so the cooling efficiency is quickly decreased.
In particular during summer, when the gull wing doors are opened to unload some of cargoes, the whole cold air fully filled in the loading space flows outside and the temperature of the loading space rapidly increases. Accordingly, it takes long time to fill the entire loading space with cold air after closing the gull wing doors.